


And the pain bore calm

by liubov922



Category: Planetside 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liubov922/pseuds/liubov922
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Terran Republic Medic joins the New Conglomerate and finds it's not exactly what it appeared as</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Mutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first draft, third revision

Janet died the day she shot her commanding officer.

Eisa Tech Plant had just become New Conglomerate territory. Two massive swells of red and blue armor had risen to decide who would take the facility, and when the Terran Republic defense failed the accompanying tidal wave of blue and yellow armor had surged across the tech plant and the accompanying gate facilities. A portion of the wave flowed into Eisa Mining Operation with the icy Esamir wind, and after defeating the scattered, meager, and deprived resistance they waited outside the spawn building to crush any who thought themselves able to turn the tide around before the four minute timer was drained and the territory was officially not theirs. Terran soldier after soldier had ventured out of their womb, rocket launcher or C4 in hand, hoping to quell some of the incoming fire the NC in blue armor had chosen to bombard the building with. Instead they only served to give Janet revival certs and ribbons, never managing to get too far out of the energy walls for her medigun to pick them up. Most of the time, after the first few redeaths, they would venture back inside and resign themselves to potshots from behind the energy screens. Some few brave, proud, stupid souls rushed further and further until Janet’s medical armament could not wrench them from the grasp of their death and the inconvenience of loading their conscience into another body. Even mind-upload technology failed to neuter death itself, but it was still a painful inconvenience and enough of it was rumored to deteriorate the data. It was around the 90 seconds to capture mark that Janet’s medigun overloaded, and the TAR slung over her back had sprung back into memory, existence, and weight on her bones. She marched to a resupply terminal to get a new medigun and exchange her assault rifle for a lighter arm when she heard the sniveling voice of her CO.

“Everybody stop going outside!” he whined among the booming outside their womb. “We need two thirds of you to become medics, and the other third of you to become heavy assault class!”

In the face of aural umbrage such as this, all inside turned quiet in their search for a reasonable response. The din of explosions and gunfire remained muffled outside the insulated, maternal building. Total silence was their supreme ruler now. They had 75 seconds until capture, and silent second after silent second stalked past as nobody spoke, much to Janet’s surprise. With nobody else raising a word, Jan voiced her potential controversy.

“Major, just what could we POSSIBLY accomplish by doing that?” The crowd turned towards her, their terrified silence visible in their faces. The officer spotted her from across the room and proceeded to advance across the sea of friendly red, each step resounding across the room with all the fury of a neutered dog. He stopped in front of Jan, and dimly forced his eyes into looking up into Janet’s.

“What makes you think you can question my order, soldier?” His face, bearing the classic look of the academy-trained admiral and all the accompanying grit, was six inches away and below hers. His mouth was opening, and loud, heady air carried empty words into her ears. “Were you trained to do that? Is that what it means to be a proud soldier of the Terran Republic?”

“No.”

The officer pushed himself closer to Janet. “That’s ‘no, sir.’”

“No, sir,” Janet sighed. There were 55 seconds until the NC torrent was free to gush inside.

“Do you know what it means to be a subordinate?!”

Of course she knew. Everybody knew. But the whole point of these questions was to reinforce inferiority. An officer was going to get information from you, and it was in your place to give them whatever they required. Janet did not want to indulge the boy. "Yes, sir."

There was an uncomfortable pause. "And just what does that mean, soldier?"

She sighed. “To be a subordinate means to obey your word as you are God, and to follow it like my mom and dad woke me up at four in the morning every Sunday to drive fifty clicks to a building specially designed so that I may learn to live by your word, eat by your word, sleep by your word, breathe by your word, and even fuck to your word so that I may grow up to raise my kids to live by your word as I did.” She broke. “Sir.”

“Damn, sweetie!" She clenched her teeth. "I’m surprised your inbred ass was able to string together a sequence of words as eloquent and holy as that mess you vomited right out to my face, soldier!” It was 40 seconds to capture. Janet could almost not believe this boy's fatuous bravado. Maybe she should hit her redeploy timer, spawn somewhere else before this building become red with more than just their armor. The officer directed his attention from Janet to nobody in particular, and his voice carried to just that quantity of people. “Now, if you REALLY want to know, all of you will go two-three medic and one-three HA, and you will leave each exit of this building in groups of six! Four medics to each group, all utilizing your unique AoE regenerative ability to keep each other AND your friendly rocket-carrying HA classes alive!”

30 seconds to capture. The rat continued to drone.

“The four medics will keep everybody in a group alive longer than the bullets can cut them down, and with that your HAs can rocket everything they see until there isn’t even a SPECK of blue on our goddamn tech plant.” Janet almost burst out laughing. The officer obviously hoped this last offense would put a new gleam on his badges. A move so bold, so brash, so daring, so moronic, that anybody who successfully pulled it off would be deemed a champion of the Republic. Janet was not about to allow himself to be a part of this little boy's pipe dream, and she was pretty sure the medical nanite aura she and other medics can emanate could not be amplified even if there were a hundred activated simultaneously. Besides, there were only 25 seconds to capture anyways. Some bodies were disintegrating, their puppeteers having safely ejected them for the safety of the mind uploads, and she knew it was time. She reached up to press the redeploy button on her wri-

A fresh voice, yet to be frayed by years in compulsory service, rose. “Officer, how could you forget about armor and explosive ordinance? They can easily take down a whole group in-“

There was a thud. The recruit was on the ground, grasping his abdomen. The officer proceeded to raise his boot. There was 20 seconds to capture. “WILL YOU REALLY LET THE FUCKING BLUE SCUM TAKE YOUR OWN TERRITORY?! ARE YOU GOING TO BE ENOUGH OF A DIPSHIT TO LET ONE HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SHOOT A ROCKET AT YOU BEFORE YOU BLOW THE FUCKER AWAY?!” Janet’s finger stopped an inch from the button on her wrist. There was 12 seconds to capture, and almost everybody had retreated to the safe haven of their mind uploads. Two more and it would be too late. But the plight of the recruit stopped her finger dead. She examined her predicament from imaginary eyes much greater than hers.

What exactly was Janet escaping from by redeploying? She was drafted. She had no reason to be here. She was not here on her own whims. Evading death to live as that recruit, having been drafted like every other able-bodied man his age to be crushed underboot by this boy with medals in his drawers instead of what makes a man a man?

No, she determined. She unholstered her sidearm, her Commissioner, a monster that shot .44 magnum. No more, she though as she marched towards the boy. Nobody objected when she raised her gun. Nobody objected when the deafening bang rang in everybody’s ears, when the officer fell, when the NC guns outside heard the shot and paused momentarily. They were silent. Five seconds until capture, until the building saw them as hostile and began to sic nanites on them to leech their life. She turned towards those of his allies who hadn’t left for greener pastures, and spoke with the soft tongue of a mortal criminal with pink and red augmenting the shimmer of her helmet. “Enough of this. I am leaving with my hands up, and if you want to join me do the same.” He holstered his sidearm.

Everybody present looked around with one last dejected look and resigned themselves to their fate. Anxious but determined, Janet marched to her death outside the door, her allies following her out just as it turned red to lock them out.


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbt (to be typed)

work text work text


	3. Mutiny

woah how the fuck does AO3 even work


End file.
